Many challenges exist in administrating a network of computing systems (“nodes”), particularly networks with hundreds of, thousands of, or more nodes. Complicating network management further is the potentially large variance in node operating systems, hardware configurations, software configurations, networking configurations, and the like. For instance, two nodes in the same network can include different versions of the same program, different programs, different hot fixes, and different operating systems. As used herein, a node's hardware configuration, operating system configuration, software configuration, network configuration, and other properties or characteristics is referred to collectively as a “node configuration” or simply “configuration” herein. Accordingly, installing or configuring an application on different nodes within the network can have different and often unexpected consequences based on the configuration of the nodes. Thus, there is a need for network administrators to view a graphical visualization of the configuration of one or more nodes, as well as a visualization of the differences between nodes configurations.